


Adult Games

by inksmears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmears/pseuds/inksmears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sleeping over Jade's house, Dave experiences something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the Homesmut meme on Livejournal.

There was something surreal about meeting the girl in person whom you've only known through green text. Surreal and slightly awkward for someone like Dave who, despite his boasting, had all the social skills of a potato. But Jade had social skills even less than that and so it worked out. It worked out and Dave discovered that they got along just as well in person as they had online. Dave would never show it but he was relieved. Jade was his closest friend and being at her house was exciting. Ironically, of course. So he wanted it to go well. He wanted this to work out.

Still, there was an undeniable awkwardness that Dave hadn't considered. They weren't thirteen anymore. The game had finished and so time had marched on as time often does. They had grown up and Dave, who forever pictured Jade as a dorky thirteen year old girl, got to see in real time that she was no longer matching his mental profile. She had grown taller and curvy, defined hips and chest that Dave _knew_ had never existed on Jade last time he saw her all those years ago. She was a woman now, not a little girl, and the nightgown she wore clung to those curves, showing them off. Goddamn, that was not appropriate clothing at all for him to be seeing her in.

Barely concealing his awkwardness, Dave had blushed, but played it perfectly cool, and with weird politeness tried not to stare. To be fair, she'd done the same to him because Dave liked to sleep in as little clothing as he could get away with. He was so use to the heat of Texas and sleeping in the oppressive heat that he could no longer sleep in proper clothing even during cooler months. For Jade he tried to be at least a little modest, forgoing the shirt but keeping on his pants. He had grown up too, skinny but toned thanks to sword fights with Bro and trying to survive against imps. Jade had noticed his changes just as much as he had noticed hers, he noted.

But they made the best of their awkwardness in seeing each other like this. They were best friends, after all. They stayed up late in Jade's room, Dave camped on the floor in a pile of blankets and Jade on her bed next to him. They talked and joked and nothing was different.

Except by the time Jade rolled over to finally sleep there was so much UST in the air that Dave could not follow. He lay awake on the floor, suddenly uncomfortable. Was it weird that he found Jade so hot? Was it weird that he was having a lot of thoughts about her and that nightgown while practically laying right next to her? Maybe 'weird' was the wrong word. 'Fucking Creeper' sounded about right. This was Jade. These thoughts were probably not allowed. Dave rubbed at his face, slightly self conscious without his shades (it was weird but he couldn't sleep with them on) and tried to calm the fuck down.

It must've worked because he suddenly woke up to the soft rustling of sheets. He blinked, vision completely dark because his eyes hadn't adjusted properly. He thought Jade was just moving in her sleep and wondered why that had woken him up. But no, the soft rustling of the blankets was still going. He could hear it clearly in the silent room. The noise was rhythmic. There was a precise pattern to the sound and Dave was momentarily confused. It was weirdly familiar.

Then the softest sound, a quiet whimper.

Dave froze even though he hadn't actually been moving. He wasn't an idiot. He put two and two together very quickly. Even as he realized it he had a few seconds of difficulty trying to comprehend it. But there was no mistaking the noise and now the soft cries coming from Jade's bed. Slowly he turned his head but he couldn't actually see her from where he lay on the floor.

But he could hear it. Oh, he could hear it. The bed creaked a little but the rustling of the blankets was the most obvious. More obvious and entrancing then that was her sounds. She was quiet at first, whimpering and stifling her gasps. But at some point she must've totally forgotten he was sleeping over because she grew steadily louder. Much louder. Jade's whimpers turned into unbridled moans and passionate cries. Dave didn't know if he should feel embarrassed or turned on.

Being a teenager, he went with the latter and became frustrated in his half-awake, half-aroused state that he couldn't actually see her. His mind's eye saw her, though. It saw her arching up on the bed, head tilted back and the soft skin of her throat exposed. If he was there he would have ducked his head down and pinched the skin between his teeth. He imagined that nightgown hiked up around her hips and her underwear yanked down to her knees while her fingers worked between her legs. He would've held her by her hips, stroking silky skin and kissing her flat stomach. Her chest heaved, long hair scattered around her flushed face. Lips parted on harsh breath and loud moans... He wanted to kiss her and stroke her and touch her all over. She was so _into it_ and squirming in a nigh frenzy need to get off and-- _oh fuck fuck fuck!_

Dave had been so lost in his fantasy and Jade's noises that he hadn't even realized his body had reacted enthusiastically until it was too late. Jade gave her loudest cry yet, this one very different and near melodic sounding. To Dave's ears it was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard. He rolled over, back away from her, and bit his pillow to stifle his own groan. He came without touching himself and shuddered hard.

He listened to Jade sigh in perfect bliss and with one last quiet rustle of the sheets she went silent. The silence was alarmingly loud to him as his heart pounded wildly in his ears. He swallowed hard and didn't dare move.

Dave lay there in silence, wide awake now, and wondered how the fuck he was going to look her in the eye tomorrow.

Also how he could convince her to possibly let him sleep over more often.

When Dave woke up the next morning his immediate thought turned to what had occurred during the night. For a brief moment he thought it had only been a dream. Then the evidence became clear (he'd made a mess of his pants and boxers) and Dave realized it had not, in fact, been a figment of his ironic imagination. He had honest-to-god heard Jade masturbating last night. On the one hand, he felt like a certified creeper. Jade had trusted him enough to sleep over _and_ in her room and look what happened. On the other hand, though... Jade had _gotten herself off in her room while he was right there_. Was he really at fault here?

The more pressing question was what the fuck she had been thinking. She must've known exactly what she was doing, right? Jade was pretty derpy and naive (she _was_ related to John, after all) but she couldn't have been _that_ clueless. There was just no way. Yet at the same time... she was _Jade_. So yeah, it was totally possible she was that clueless. It was also totally possible she was just as sexually awakened as any healthy eighteen year old would be. This was something Dave had never considered _because she was Jade_. He couldn't stress that enough.

But Dave Strider couldn't deny he was incredibly attracted to her. He always sort of had been but he was cool about it. He could keep it on the down-low. It was just a crush, no big deal. But now? Now it was kind of a huge deal because in addition to finding her inward beauty attractive he found her outward beauty pretty damn nice too. And now he totally knew what she sounded like in bed and that was more than enough to dig up all of his determinedly buried feelings for her. They had all risen to the surface all at once and the normally stoic Dave could not handle it. It was too much too fast and oh fuck, at this rate he was going to have to literally punch his dick into submission. Fuck everything.

He lay there for a long time, completely still but wide awake. He wanted to be absolutely sure Jade was already up and not in the room. After what felt like eternity he slowly dragged himself up right. He blinked blearily at the room and was flooded with relief at seeing her bed empty. Now came the most shameful part. Dave picked himself up, gathered the blankets she'd let him barrow, and unceremoniously marched to the to the wash room. He also had to change his clothes and wash those too. He had never felt so uncool and skeevy in his entire life. But luck was on his side and Jade appeared to be conveniently absent while he did his thing. 

Some things one never knew about Dave was his ability to do housework. It wasn't like Bro took care of things like that, after all. Either way it served him well, especially right now. When everything was washed he could even fold the blankets and shove them back into the hall closet that led to the bathroom. He heard the shower running which solved the mystery where Jade had disappeared to. Dave turned to return downstairs and stopped. He did a double take and why was the bathroom door wide open?

He lied about feeling like a creeper earlier. _Now_ he felt like one as he shuffled as quietly as possible over to said door. Something wasn't right. Dave had only intentions of closing the door because shit, didn't this girl know what modesty was? He knew she was raised by a fucking dog but this was ridiculous. He really wished she would stop this because her lack of modesty was throwing Dave into moral dilemmas and a weird paranoia that she was going to murder him if she found out what he had heard last night. At the same time, something was really not right about all of this.

Slowly he peeked in while at the same time reaching for the doorknob to slam it shut. Well, the curtains weren't closed either and Jade sure was naked in the shower. He got a nice view of her backside, long strands of black hair clinging to her skin as the water washed over her. Dave flung himself backwards. He slammed into the wall, winced as the loud thud he made, and knew he was caught. Sure enough Jade poked her head out, thankfully this time in a towel, and blinked at him. He had all but stuck himself to the wall beside the door. He had also forgotten his shades (he had gotten a bit more mellow about them when he was around friends) and so she could clearly read the panic on his face. And also see the hideous blush. This was the complete opposite of cool and _what the fuck was even happening anymore_.

Jade giggled at him. "Hi, Dave."

"Er," was the only intelligent reply Dave could come up with.

"I'm not mad."

Unfortunately that did not relieve him nor alleviate his confusion. So Dave just stared at her. Jade stared back with a smile, holding the towel to her chest, and patiently waited for him to get it. After five minutes of silence Jade had to take the initiative. Again.

Jade stepped up in front of him and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "Dave, you know the kind of pajamas I usually wear? Baggy shirts that reach my knees."

Dave stared but it was no longer a 'Holy shit, she is half naked.' kind of stare. Now it was a stare of flabbergasted realization.

"You did it on purpose," he said belatedly.

Jade smiled coyly and Dave felt like he'd been hit with a bag of bricks. That feeling that something had been off had been right. It was off because it had been too convenient, too set up and way too perfect. And that had been because it _was_. Not the nightgown (he hadn't even picked up on that so apparently yes, the nightgown) but everything that had come prior. All of it had been a set up. She had totally pleasured herself on purpose last night knowing he was there. She'd left the bathroom door open betting he'd wander by. The curtains too.

Jade Harley had been seducing Dave Strider.

Jade waited patiently again for the shock to wear off. She had a smug look on her face. Dave thought it was pretty cute even though he felt that he _should_ be affronted by this. No one should be able to out troll _him_. He was the master at it. But apparently he'd been bested. Big time. Dave decided he was more than okay with this kind of losing because it meant half naked, wet Jade right in front of him. Apparently feelings of attraction were incredibly mutual.

"Well, shit," Dave finally said as he met her playful gaze. "My whole world has shattered, Harley. Not even the pieces are left. Everything was a lie. Give me a few seconds here, I can't see straight anymore."

Jade giggled at him and gave him some space, adjusting the towel a bit. Dave did not fail to notice how not flat her chest was. "I guess that means I did it right."

"You think? Jesus. We just met. Slow down."

"No we didn't! We've known each other for years... so I've known for years that I really liked you."

Confessions. This wasn't the part Dave was good at. He was better at letting lips and hands do the talking. But he tried, for her. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Jade cocked her head at him and he forced himself to continue, "Me too. I mean, shit, I thought it was just something stupid but this is a real thing that exists. And I'm glad."

Not as bad as he thought. Jade smiled all the same, satisfied with his response. A soft blush brought color to her cheeks and made Dave smile just slightly. "Me too," she replied and slipped back into the bathroom.

Dave hesitated but he wasn't sure why. His mind was already made up. He stepped into the doorway and watched her turn off the water. She turned back around to face him with a gentle smile.

"So," he started and stepped toward her. "When did you become such a goddamn minx, Jade? This is a transformation I clearly missed."

When he was close he slipped his hand down the curve of her side. The towel was loose, held there halfheartedly by her hand, and he tugged it free and off. She allowed it, smiling coyly as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"But I'm not complaining."

Dave forced her chin up so he could meet her lips, kissing her without holding back. A firm but careful kiss. This was new and uncharted territory with her. While Dave was in no way a virgin everything felt really different with her. This was possibly because she was the first girl he intended to sleep with that he actually cared about. Jade drew up to press against him, standing on her toes to feel the full impact of his kiss. He was a good head taller than her. He dragged his hands across her soft skin, felt the curves of her back and hips and nearly shivered with pleasure. But that would've been way uncool. He deepened the kiss and her lips parted. He would have taken the invitation but she did it first, forcing his own lips apart with her tongue.

Damn.

He held her closer, acutely aware she was naked and he had too many clothes on. He reluctantly broke the kiss for air and met her gaze again. Her eyes were hazy and her cheeks bloomed deeper red. No words were needed. They were making this happen.

Jade led them to her bedroom (it felt fitting to let her lead) and did him the favor of undressing him. She covered him with kisses and caresses as she did so and she did so with such precision and expertise that Dave's knees felt weak. Okay, so she was not a virgin either. For some reason that made him feel sick, thinking of her with anyone else. Maybe it was because somehow he'd always picture her as his Jade. No one else's. Yes, he was aware of the double standard.

She sprawled on her back and pulled him down on top of her, which was surprising, but he took it. He took it in full stride and lay kisses on her neck. This appeared to be a good spot for her because her breath hitched and she whimpered quietly. A perfect reaction so he upped his ministrations, sucking on the tender skin and pinching it between his teeth. He dragged his tongue across the small hurt and her head fell back for more. He obliged and nipped at her throat, recalling how last night he'd imagined doing the very same thing. He also recalled from last night the sounds she'd made and how incredible they were. He'd been lost in those sounds... but hadn't been able to see anything.

"Jade," he breathed against her neck. He heard her reply with a soft groan. Dave withdrew to stare into her face. "Make those noises. From last night. I want to hear them again."

He lowered his mouth to press his lips against her ear. "Please," he whispered lowly.

There was a brief pause. "The same noises?"

"Any noise," he groaned, pressing his face against the crook of her neck. His hands roamed over her, fondling her breasts and stroking her skin with foreign tenderness. She was amazing. He could not get enough.

"Okay," Jade replied.

The next thing he knew he was being pushed onto his back. He was already hard enough for it to hurt and then she straddled his stomach. Now he was hard enough to want to die because like this he could see her entirely. She was on full display and, he suddenly realized, that was apparently the point. She was recreating what had happened the night before except this time Dave could see it. Oh, he could see it perfectly. He watched as she drew her hands up her own stomach, trailing her fingers lightly across her skin. She slid them up across her breast and collarbone, then up to comb her fingers through her hair. She let out a long sigh, shaking her hair out so that it fell across her back instead of over her shoulders. Then her hands drew down to her breasts again, pressing her thumbs across her nipples. Jade's eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted on a quiet whimper.

Oh, fuck.

Dave's eyes widened. He thought they might pop out of his head. There was a small part of him that still could not believe this was happening. His eyes were practically transfixed on her hands stroking her own skin. She teased her breasts, squeezed them and rubbed them until it was clear her whole body was humming with pleasure. At last she let one hand slip down across her stomach and dip low to touch herself between her legs. Jade parted her lips on a soft moan, head falling back and face flushed. True to her word, she was making those noises again. The same soft whimpers, gasps and cries that had been permanently burned into his memory from last night. He loved it.

He watched her fingers stroke expertly, her other hand still teasing her breasts. She arched her back and hips against her own ministrations. She pushed her fingers inside her to draw out louder moans and the way her body shuddered was entrancing. Dave could not hold back anymore. He couldn't lay there and just watch. He quickly drew his hands up her legs, stroking her firmly and enthusiastically. He worked his way up to rub her hips and grope her ass. She paid no attention to him, too lost in her show, but that was okay. Dave had never been more turned on in his entire life.

"Holy shit," he mumbled. "Jade..."

He saw her smile but she kept going in false obliviousness. He kept watching, drinking in the sight and sounds. Her fingers worked faster, eyes closed but fluttering behind her eyelids. She moved her hand from her breasts and into her hair, tangling her fingers in the long strands. With her breasts free Dave was more than happy to pick up the slack. He groped her roughly, trying to contain his lust but not succeeding as he pressed his thumb roughly across her nipple. Jade responded to this stimulation, arching her back with a low moan. It was getting more obvious the closer she got to release, her body trembling harder and hips arching more incessantly. God, it was so hot.

But not as hot as when she finally tumbled over the edge with a heady moan, whole body spasming. That noise again. That absolutely perfect, melodic sound that he had heard last night when she had come. But now he got to see the sights that accompanied it. She arched hard, pressed her fingers deep and hard inside herself, and threw her head back as she came. She drew it out as much as she could, milking the feeling and riding the waves with unbridled satisfaction. Jade sighed his name when it was all over, relaxing in bliss. As for Dave, well... he was completely finished and his own release shook him with equal force. There was no way he couldn't be done after witnessing such a spectacle. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. He dropped his hands and stroked her legs gently, more sensually than anything. He'd been accused once of being a selfish lover and maybe that was still true but fuck, he wanted nothing more than to make Jade feel good.

"Jade," Dave breathed incredulously. "You are kinky as fuck. Holy _shit_."

Jade giggled breathlessly and shifted a bit on top of him, but stayed put. Dave flinched, still overly sensitive after his orgasm. There was a moment of calm silence in which they both took the time to come down from their euphoric high.

"Um... Did that still count?" Jade finally asked, peering down into his flushed face. "You know... as sex?"

"What, are you for real? Of course it counts. Jesus fuck..."

Dave was still reeling though to be honest he wouldn't have minded being able to be inside her next time. He imagined that would be pretty mind blowing. Besides, he really wanted to be the one to make Jade groan like that next time.

"Oh, good. I've never done this before so I wouldn't know."

Wait.

What.

Dave stared. He had been wrong earlier? No fucking way. "Are you trolling me again? There is no fucking way I'm your first."

Jade laughed loudly. "Ooooh, was I that good? I'm so flattered! I have read a lot about this but, um... it's not like I've had a boyfriend before. So you really are the first!"

Dave lifted his hand and slammed his palm against his forehead.

Still Jade.

But he wouldn't want her any other way.


End file.
